Neko and Chibi Adventures
by Vampire-Kitty723
Summary: Two sisters somehow find their way into someof their favorite Mangas. Furuba, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, and MAR


Chapter One: Fruits Basket

Neko and Chibi walked along the wooded path, looking at a Manga.

"This series is awesome!" Neko said, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling.

"I know! I love it!" Chibi agreed.

"Kyo is so cool!! He never gives up! And Haru, especially Black Haru, ir so hott!"" said the younger sister.

Chibi and Neko laughed and continued walking. The woods grew thicker, obscuring the path. "I don't remember this path being so dense," Chibi said.

"I know..."Neko agreed, stumbling over a root. Suddenly the woods just stopped and both of the sisters fell out onto the clearing.

"Oof!" Chibi grunted, falling on her face.

"Where the Hell are we?" Neko asked, staring up at the large estate. They both looked at the sign and their mouths fell open. The sign read "Sohma". "Is this for real?" Neko asked as they stood.

"Well...in the Manga there is a hole in the wall this way..." Chibi said, walking along the wall, peering through the bushes. Neko followed her, flipping through the Furuba Manga. Suddenly she ran into Chibi.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The hole," Chibi said, pointing. Sure enough, there was hole in the thick stone.

Neko put the Manga back inot her back pack, and pulled out a camera. "I want proof that we're actually at the Sohma Estate," she explained to Chibi. Both of them crawled through the hole and made their way along the path.

The first person they came upon was Kisa, who was sitting beside Hiiro. "Oh my gosh, Kisa you are so CUTE!!" Neko said, glomping the shocked girl.

"Hey! Get your hand off Kisa, you freak!" Hiiro yelled at them. Neko quickly snapped a picture of the two. Chibi glomped Hiiro and he turned into the Ram.

"OOOH!!!" Chibi and Neko squealed, taking another photo. They ran off as Hiiro yelled at them.

They continued to walk around. Suddenly they came upon Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. "Gure-san! Aaya-san! To'ri-san!" they said together. Neko took a picture and smiled as they stared at her and Chibi, confused. Neko and Chibi caught them in a group hug, and they changed into their zodiac form. "Awesome!" Neko said, snapping yet another photo. She pulled out a bottle of water and put Hatori/Seahorse in it, then the two ran off.

The next two they discovered were Kagura and Rin. The way Rin was glaring at them made them just take the photo and run away. "Who are they?" Kagura asked, watching them.

Neko and Chibi soon found Kureno talking with Ritsu. "May we please take a photo?" Chibi asked as the two sisters bowed.

"Sure," Ritsu said.

Neko stood in front of them while Chibi stood next to Ritsu. "Peace!" Neko said. Once the picture was taken, she hugged Kureno while Chibi glomped Ritsu. Neko took another photo.

"I'M SOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!" Ristu yelled as the sisters ran off.

They saw Momiju leaning against a wall, licking a lolli-pop. He smiled at them as they took the picture, then _**he**_ glomped _**them**_. Neko took a picture of the rabbit sitting on top of Chibi's head. Neko and Chibi walked off.

Suddednly Chibi spotted Haru, Kyo, and Yuki. They ran over. Neko quickly took a picture of them. "Haru-kun! Kyo-kun!! Yuki-kun!!" Chibi yelled. She glomped Haru and Yuki. Neko kissed Kyo then hugged him quickly.

"DAMN IT!" Kyo yelled as he jumped onto his back legs in Cat form. Neko snapped another picture and they ran inot the building.

The sisters walked down the halls and into one room. "Hmmm...couldn't hurt..." Chibi said, going through the dresser drawers. She found both girls and boys clothes.

Suddenly Akito walked in, a towel wrapped to his waist, Neko snatched the towel away and took a picture. Then Chibi hugged him. **He** changed to a **she.** Neko took another picture and they ran "Who...the Hell...are they?" he...she...it asked.

Neko and Chibi ran along the path and crawled back through the hole in the wall, heading back to the woods. "That was amazing!" Neko exclaimed as they struggled through the woods.

Suddenly, just as before, they were in a smll corner of a village. A person walked by. "Excuse me, but where are we?" Chibi asked him.

"Konaha Leaf Village," said the boy before walking off.


End file.
